


Never destroyed

by JayLeonis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Finnpoe - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Spoilers, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeonis/pseuds/JayLeonis
Summary: After the final order is destroyed, there is nothing to resist anymore. So how will life continue for Poe, Finn and the rest of the resistance?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

„So, what was it you wanted to tell Rey?", Poe asked once more. Poe and Finn sat together on a boulder outside the base. BB-8 rolled around them beeping happily because of the victory over the final order. Rey volunteered to find some drinks for the little group even though keeping any party-worthy drinks never seemed necessary. But Poe knew his buddy’s. They all had their ways of hiding drinks at the base.  
„You’re not gonna stop, are you?“, Finn rolled his eyes. „Can’t we just celebrate in peace that we finally defeated the final order?“ He saw Rey again in a few meters distance. She looked a bit lost. Apparently no one wanted to share.  
„You love her, right? You're in love with Rey.“, Poe assumed not even looking at Finn. But still, Finn could hear that there was something bothering Poe. He almost sounded jealous.  
„What? No! I'm not! I'm gay!“, the former Stormtrooper blurted out. Poe now stared at his co-general: „You've never told me you’re gay.“ Now the jealousy in his voice was gone. It was even replaced with a little happiness.  
„I thought it would destroy out friendship.“, Finn mumbled insecure while looking down, fidgeting with a little twig he picked up from the surface he was sitting on.  
„Oh Finn…“, Poe sighed before softly laying a hand against Finn’s cheek, forcing the insecure young man to look up again: „That would never destroy our friendship. If you’d want, there could be even more.“ The pilot smiled with a loving gaze what caused the Stormtrooper to close the remaining distance between them by pressing their lips together.  
Finn felt a tingle on his lips which spread down to his stomach. „So this is what they always warned us about. This is what love feels like.“, he thought. He couldn’t be any happier. He was free and in love with a man who felt exactly the same. 

„Hey, guys. I found some -…. Oh…. Ehm…. I put your drinks here. You can send BB when you’re done.“, Rey stuttered when she came back to the two men only to find them passionately kissing, seemingly unaware of any of their surroundings. She placed two metal bottles down on the grass right next to the boulder Finn and Poe were sitting on. Actually only Poe was sitting directly on the boulder since Finn had moved to his new lover’s lap. Obviously wanting more then just deep, hot kisses. Only when Rey was about to go and BB-8 “accidentally” bumped into Poes leg, they broke the kiss. For a moment, they just smiled at each other before noticing Rey was back.  
“Oh. Rey, you’re back. Sorry you had to see this.”, Finn apologized before leaving Poe’s lap to sit on the cold stone again.  
“No, no, no. Don’t apologize. I'm happy for both of you. I mean, it was just a matter of time.”, Rey laughed what put a confused look on Finn’s face. “You’re the best friends I've ever seen and when Poe made you his co-general it was so obvious that at least he wanted to be more then just friends.”, she explained instantly when he saw that look. “And since you’re clearly not in love with me, what was it you wanted to tell me before we fell into that cave?”, she added.  
“Yes, Finn. What did you want to tell her?”, Poe agreed. And then BB-8 repeated the question as well.  
Finn sighed rolling is eyes: “I wanted to tell that I’m force sensitive.”  
“Force-sensitive?”, Rey exclaimed.  
“Force-sensitive?”, Poe echoed.  
“Beeb beeb? (Force-sensitive?)”, BB-8 beeped.  
“Yes, force-sensitive. No, I can’t explain. Can we just celebrate now?”, Finn pleaded. Rey nodded and handed out the drinks before raising her own drink.  
“On our victory and on Finn and Poe, the co-general-husbands!”, she cheered with her typical bright grin.  
“Hey, scratch that husband part for now.”, Finn laughed.  
“But not for too long.”, Poe grinned pressing a kiss on Finn’s cheek. 

“Finn? Are you awake?”, Poe mumbled into his boyfriend’s neck. They had celebrated until the sun rose again over the base. Finn had agreed to share the bed with Poe not wanting to spend any more minute apart from each other. They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms after some soft, yet passionate kisses, too tired for more. But Poe woke up again after only minutes with a big question on his mind.  
“If I say no, will you let me sleep?”, Finn yawned into Poe’s dark, thick, soft hair. But apparently the pilot ignored that question.  
“Now that we’re not resisting the first order anymore… what do we do now? I mean… I spend my whole life fighting the first order and now…”  
“Now you can sleep and talk to me again tomorrow.”, Finn interrupted him. Poe turned on his back forcing Finn to let go of him.  
“I'm having a mild existential crisis right here. How about you be good caring boyfriend and help me?” Poe ran his hands through his hair and sighed a few times. Finally Finn propped himself up on his arm.  
“We just live our lifes together. Search a nice planet where we can settle down, maybe start a family.”, Finn suggested. He'd really love some normality in his live after growing up as Stormtrooper and after that running around like a target for the first order.  
“But I don’t want that. You know my parents were fighters for the rebellion? My Mum took me in the cockpit even before I could sit. I grew up as a pilot for the rebellion. I never thought I'd spend my life as anything else. And now there’s no need for us anymore.”, Poe almost cried. Finn completely understood his boyfriend’s arguments. But there was one crucial point where the pilot was wrong.  
“Who said there’d be no need for us anymore?”

“So you say we should now the first order is gone fly around the galaxy cleaning up what’s left?”, Rey asked after Finn had carefully explained his plan of working as some kind of peacekeeper in the galaxy. With the help of all their allies they could establish a peaceful republic where everyone was free and wouldn’t have to fear famines, slavery or something like the first order anymore.  
“That’s sounds to perfect to be true, to be honest.”, Poe thought sceptical. History had shown more than enough that such a perfect vision of the galaxy was impossible to realize.  
“We’re starting easy. Just as Rey said: Cleaning up after the first order. Freeing the kids in they Stormtrooper bases, destroying their left ships. All that work. It would already make a huge difference if any remains were gone.”, Finn cleared up when BB-8 rolled towards him beeping eexcitedly. Poe kneeled down listening what his loyal droid had to say.  
“There’s a Stormtrooper training base not far away from here?”, Poe repeated before looking up at Finn.  
“Take us there, BB. Seems like we have some kids to get back home!”, Finn cheered when he headed to the Falcon with Poe, Rey, Chewie and BB-8. 

It took a few days to reach the base which is why they had to take turns sleeping and flying the falcon. It was a real advantage that they were 3 good pilots. And one who knew at least how not to collide with asteroids. Rey and Chewie would spend 8 hours flying then switch with Poe and Finn who spend their non-flying time with all kinds of sex in their cabin as Poe would always get very energetic when he was on board of a ship and he needed a way to use his energy. At least, as far as Finn and Poe knew, they were both normal human men with no chance of getting pregnant. As far as they knew.  
After five days Poe safely landed the Falcon outside if the training base that seemed completely abandoned.  
“Maybe we should split up. We can clear up more quickly that way. The kids will he the only ones left. Otherwise we'd already be dead.”, Finn suggested. BB-8 rolled to Finns side agreeing his plan.  
“Traitor.”, Poe commented at which Rey broke out laughing.  
“BB, you wait here. Watch the ship in case we’re not completely alone here.”, Finn told the droid before he and the others left.

“Hey? Anyone in there?”, Finn whispered as he opened a door which should lead to a dormitory. And he was right. About 20 children around 8 to 15 years were in that room, probably left behind to die. Most of the kids were very weak and hadn’t eaten properly in days.  
“You’re FN-2187!”, one boy, about 12 years old, recognized him: “We thought you died because you deserted! That’s what they told us.”  
“No. I joined the resistance. You're free now.”, Finn smiled at the kids pointing to the open door behind him.  
“Where should we go? The first order destroyed our planet after they took us.”, the boy told Finn.  
“You can go whereever you want. Not far a away is a village. You could start there.” The kids agreed and left the room running past Finn. He was just about to leave the room when he heard a small wail in the corner behind a bed. His heart stopped when he saw what was lying in that corner. A little, weak baby wrapped in an old, stained shirt. Finn carefully picked the baby up and inspected them.  
“So, you’re a little girl. Do you have a name, little one? LE-7839…. Was that your mommy? LE…. Elly. How about we call you Elly?” The little girl looked up at Finn before cuddling up to him. With a smile on his face he took Elly back to the Falcon. They were the last ones to arrive back.  
“Poe, come over here. Looks like we’re Dads now.”, Finn called his boyfriend. Poe immediately came running.  
“We’re WHAT now?” Poe stared down at Elly.  
“This is Elly. I found her in the dormitory. I couldn’t leave her behind. She’s our daughter now.”, Finn explained. Now, Poe started to smile and carefully took her into his arms.  
“Elly. How about Ellison Shara Dameron as a full name?”


	2. Chapter 2

20 years later

Raising a child at the resistance base was easier then expected. Since Poe and Finn were the generals, no one could tell them what to do. They were the ones giving orders to everyone. So they agreed to both stay at the base and taking care of Elly. Especially when Finn found out just weeks after they brought Elly home, that he was pregnant and gave birth to a little boy about a week after Elly supposedly turned 1. The little girl didn’t really understand what having a brother meant but she liked Jack from the very first second. Jackson Kes Dameron was the spitting image of Finn with his dark skin, round face and flat, wide nose. Just the eyes and the hair were Poe’s which made the pilot insanely proud.

“I can’t believe there are now 2 people around that are prettier then me.”, Poe had joked, after Finn had given birth to Jack. But after 19 hours of labour, Finn hadn’t been in the mood for jokes though.

A year and a half later, seemingly the whole resistance gathered together at the base for Finn’s and Poe’s wedding. Elly and Jack were the flower kids and BB-8 took the role of the ring bearer. The wedding was a month long event where the couple chose to follow traditions from Poe’s home planet as well as the most interesting traditions from all over the galaxy since Finn still hadn’t found out where he was actually from. But he didn’t care for his roots anymore. He was now Finn Dameron with a loving husband and two wonderful children.

Jack showed eventually signs of being force-sensitive just like Finn, which led the co-generals to the decision to let Rey train Jack to be a Jedi. But to do so they would have to move to a different system. That was five years ago. Jack was able to meet his family every now and then but it was still long enough for Poe and Finn to spot something new about their son whenever they met in person. One day, it was a growth spurt Jack had, another day he had try to grow his first beard which he had shaven again by the next time they met. The training had formed Jack into a calm, but determined young man, very similar to Finn. Elly on the other hand was energetic and emotion-driven like Poe, never being told she was adopted. And she was a born pilot. As soon as Elly could walk she would run off to the hangar just looking at all the ships. Every single time someone was heading towards their ships, the little girl would always beg to join them and fly. And since Poe finally took her flying, the girl spent every free minute in the cockpit. At the age of six she managed to pilot an X-Wing all on her own, topping her father who was eight when he flew his mothers X-Wing for the first time.

Now 20 years old, Elly sported short, black hair and her shimmery brown eyes were fixed on the controls of the X-Wing she was sitting in. Based on Elly's looks and her character no one would even assume she was adopted, she passed as Poe’s daughter without a doubt.

“Don’t think I’m letting you win just because you’re my daughter!”, Elly could hear over the communicator in her helmet.

“I will win, but because I’m better than you, Pops!", she answerd Poe, who was sitting in a second X-Wing, ready to beat his daughter in a race around the planet.

“As long as the best pilot of the resistance is called Dameron I can live with that. Besides, you wouldn’t be that great if I hadn’t taught you how to fly.”

“ How long will you keep talking? Let’s go!”

Both Elly and Poe started their ships and took off.

"Pops, hurry up! Or you’ll lose.", the 20 year old teased her father after they had already rounded half the planet.

“It’s not only about flying fast. Sometimes You have to wait for the perfect opportunity to make your experience count.", Poe answered calmly while still following Elly in a medium speed: “Like right now."

“ Pops, I’m slowing down! What’s going on?”

“That’s your engine that can’t handle flying at full speed for such a long time.", Poe laughed as he flew past his daughter. Just as Poe was right next to Elly, one of her ship's wings exploded. Poe could do nothing but watch as Elly and her X-Wing plummeted back onto the planet.

“Poe! What happened?”, Finn demanded to know when his husband arrived back at the base. But Poe ignored him. He opened up the cockpit and carried his bleeding and unconscious daughter out.

"I need help over here! Now!", he commanded everyone around. Quickly the first medical droids rushed to the side of the ship. Carefully Poe put Elly down on the stretcher, but before he could follow into the medbay, Finn stopped him: “Poe, what the fuck happened to our daughter??? You know you have to take care of her especially when you’re flying!!!”

“Do you really think I want her to be shot down? We didn’t see anything coming. One wing exploded and she crashed. It’s not my fault!!!"

“You shouldn’t have done that stupid race at all!"

“Shut up! We can’t change what happened. But our daughter needs us now.”

“You’re right, you’re right. We should look after Elly."

When they arrived at the medbay, Elly was just waking up. She had a bloody nose and a cut on her eyebrow as well as some bruises.

"Daddy… Pops… I’m so sorry... I destroyed the ship.", Elly murmured, what caused Poe to hug her instantly.

"Sweetheart, you’re alive. Who cares about that stupid ship?”

“Your father is right. Do you know how lucky you are to be alive?", Finn added putting an arm around Elly.

“Hey Roadkill, in what kind of trouble did you get in this time?”, a familiar voice was heard from the doorway.

“Hey, look! Savage is back from nowhere!", Elly teased her brother, before jumping up and hugging him. “I missed you, Jackie. A lot.”

“I missed you too, Ell.”, the 19 year old Jack smiled, returning the hug. Finn and Poe also jumped up from their chairs and hugged their son.

“Your hair. You get it grow a bit.”, Finn notices running his hands through his son’s dark, soft curls.

“Yeah. Rey said my training is complete so I can grow my hair again.”, Jack reported happily: “And I can stay home again.”

Suddenly chaos broke out around the base.

“Generals Dameron! We’re under attack!” The family ran out of the medbay onto the landing strip to see some old TIE- fighters in the air shooting at some trees almost asif they were trying not to hurt anyone.

“TIE-fighters?”, Elly recognized the black ships, ”Didn’t the first order use those? I thought you destroyed everything left from them you could find.”

“I thought so too...”, Poe answered his daughter: ”But app apparently we didn’t destroy them all…”

“Dad, Pops, we have to do something. They'll kill us!”, Jack shouted, already a hand on his lightsaber, which was dangling on his belt.

“No, they won’t kill us. Look, they are either terrible at aiming or they don’t want to hurt us in the first place.”, Finn noticed.

“Then what are they doing here?”

“Generals! We're receiving an incoming signal from one of the ships.”, a technician informed Finn and Poe.

“Let’s hear it! What are you waiting for?”, Poe ordered running to technician’s side.

“Generals Finn and Poe Dameron. The light of the Galaxy, as it’s told.”, a young man's voice was heard over the speakers all around the base.

“What do you want, little one? How old are you? You don’t sound a day older than my 19 year old son.”, Poe noticed.

“I’m 23…”, the voice muttered causing everyone around to giggle. Everyone at the base, as well as the attacking pilots

“But that’s not important.”, the voice continued: “It’s time, that the light stops shining. The Vulcano has started to erupt. Soon, the Galaxy will be covered in darkness again. We’ll give you one chance to surrender our the volcano will devour every single one of your allies, taking everything you care about. And there’s nothing you can do about it. Last but not least, something for the little break-pilot: How do you think your Daddy’s managed to have two children if they were together for less then a year when your little brother was born? We'll wait for you to surrender until midnight.” The signal turned into white noise leaving the speaker. Elly looked at her family still thinking about the message.

“Dad, Pops? What did he mean by that? And how does he know all that?”, she wanted to know.


End file.
